Release
by Dardanella
Summary: Do you know what's worth fighting for? When it's not worth dying for? Does it take your breath away. And you feel yourself suffocating?


_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Release © Dardanella**_

_**Warning!**__ All standard applied._

_Based off the song 21 Guns by Greenday._

_Untuk memperingati hari pahlawan 10 November dan tamatnya Naruto. _

_Tulisan 'italic' untuk kilas balik kejadian Naruto saat bertugas dengan urut. Selebihnya adalah kejadian masa kini dan kenangan Hinata. Semoga tidak membingungkan dan tersampaikan manahnya._

_Don't like it? Just hit the 'back' button._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Bunyi mesiu yang ditembakkan berulang kali memasuki indera pendengarnya tak mampu mengalahkan segala gemuruh yang menguasai hatinya. Angin musim dingin meniupkan hawa yang merasuki pori-porinya sudah membuat kulitnya mati rasa. Bau tanah yang menimbum peti di mana seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya sudah berbaur dengan aroma mesiu tadi. Ia bahkan tak peduli pada tubuhnya yang kaku seperti seseorang di bawah sana. Hanya berdiri mematung tak jelas memandang apa. Namun pikirannya hanya diisi satu hal, seseorang tepatnya.

Hyuuga Hinata, nama wanita itu. Tak menyangka jika kebersamaannya dengan 'orang itu' empat bulan lalu adalah yang terakhir kalinya.

Kala itu tak terbesit sedikitpun akan perpisahan ini, mereka sibuk menghabiskan waktu bersama di hari terakhir sang pria sebelum keberangkatannya menuju zona merah esok harinya.

..

Menikmati beberapa hari yang jarang mereka lewati dengan pergi ke taman hiburan, bukan karena mengenang masa pacaran mereka—bukan, melainkan mengabulkan permintaan si _junior_ yang selalu mengadu iri dengan teman-temannya yang sering bercerita bagaimana serunya menaiki berbagai wahana bersama ayahnya.

Menikmati es krim di kedai favorit mereka sewaktu SMA.

Membeli beberapa souvenir di toko hadiah pertama yang Hinata dapat dari sang pria.

Berjalan santai melewati taman kota tempat mereka meresmikan diri sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Dan berakhir menunggu bus di halte tempat di mana sang pria merebut ciuman pertamanya. Namun kali ini tidak ada rintik hujan yang menemani mereka. Hanya ada oranye di langit sore. Warna favorit prianya.

Malam harinya mereka saling memeluk erat di bawah selimut yang sama, merasakan detakan jantung masing-masing yang beradu padu dengan deru napas yang sempat tersengal.

Sentuhan sesaat tadi dirasa mampu untuk meredam rasa kerinduan mereka masing-masing, meski takkan pernah cukup bagi keduanya. Setidaknya akan menjadi satu hal baik untuk lelakinya yang esok pergi mengabdi.

"Hinata?" panggilnya setelah beberapa saat lalu hanya sunyi.

"Ya, Naruto?" menyamankan kepala yang tersandar di dada terbuka Naruto.

"Bisa kau jaga Bolt? Anak itu pecicilan sekali" dilanjutkan dengan terkekeh.

Hinata tersenyum, berpikir dari mana asal semua polah jahil puteranya jika bukan dari ayahnya. Satu warisan yang diturunkan pada Bolt.

"Naruto, aku selalu menjaganya kau tau?"

Hinata tak tahu jika Naruto dilingkupi rasa gelisah, meski sudah kesekiankali ia bertugas tapi ada hal yang sangat berat untuk yang satu ini. Memunculkan perasaan yang sangat dibencinya hingga rasanya ia ingin menolak perintah, jika itu memungkinkan.

Naruto tahu ia tak bisa menolak. Ini sudah menjadi amanat yang sudah ia janjikan seumur hidup. Ini bukan tentang pekerjaan, ini tentang mengabdikan diri. Tentang ia yang berdiri di garda depan untuk membela apa yang ia miliki, tanah airnya.

Suatu keinginan yang kini sudah ia raih. Keinginan yang berawal dari rasa rindu dan kekagumannya atas sosok ayah yang gugur dengan bangga sebagai pahlawan. Hingga akhirnya ia mencetuskan bahwa akan menjadi seperti ayahnya sejak balita mula.

Tapi di satu sisi ia juga tak ingin seperti ayahnya yang pergi cepat meninggalkan ia dan ibunya sendiri. Ia tak ingin Hinata merasakan apa yang ibunya rasakan dulu. Rasa sedih yang amat dalam serta perasaan rindu yang tak tersampaikan. Dan... _ah_—tentu saja Bolt.

Tidak, tidak! Ia tidak mau puteranya merasakan kesepian seperti dirinya dulu. Ia pasti akan kembali bersama mereka. Terus bersugesti bahwa semua akan berjalan lancar hingga tugasnya rampung.

Untuk itu sekuat hati ia redam perasaan kalut yang menguasai hatinya. Mendekap erat Hinata dan mulai menyapukan sepasang _labia oris _miliknya keseluruh wajah yang terhias rona merah itu. Mengalihkan segala sentimen yang tercipta di lubuk hatinya.

"Hinata ... kali ini entah berapa lama nantinya."

Hinata menghentikan usapan ibu jari Naruto di pipinya, menggenggam dan membawanya untuk ia ciumi.

"Kau hebat, Naruto. Aku percaya padamu..." _kau akan kembali!_

Tak perlu ia ucapkan secara verbal. Cukup sorot mata menenangkan untuk Naruto baca. Naruto sendiri tahu, Hinata tak pernah mau memikirkan hal buruk yang sewaktu-waktu dapat terjadi. Ia selalu yakin padanya.

"Jika seandainya ... aku ingin kau menjaga dan melindungi—"

"Lupakan!" mencium dagu Naruto untuk menghentikannya berbicara.

Kalau boleh jujur, Hinata sendiri risau. Merasakan perasaan yang sama yang melandanya. Ditambah sorot mata yang Naruto perlihatkan seolah... _ah_, ia tak ingin berspekulasi. Ia takkan pernah mengijinkan kata 'firasat' atau apalah itu memasuki kamusnya, menambahkan perbendaharaan katanya.

Maka dengan senyum menenangkan Hinata mengakhiri perasaan cemas yang mencoba merengkuh pikirannya. Dan pelukan yang didapatkan Naruto cukup baginya menyetujui untuk melupakan segala ketakutan dalam diri mereka.

"Pagi masih lama, bukan?" kata Naruto, ada nada godaan di dalamnya. Dan Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

.

...

"_Kita akan tiba di camp tiga puluh menit lagi, bersiaplah!"_

_Dan di heli yang membawa belasan orang di dalamnya tercipta perbincangan ringan sebelum akhirnya mereka tiba di tujuan. Kiba, pria dengan tattoo di pipi itu yang mengawali. Bersiul sembari memperhatikan satu persatu temannya._

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tugas sudah selesai nanti?"_

_Diluar dugaan Shikamaru yang menjawab pertama kali._

"_Berlibur." _

"_Oh tuan pemalas kita ingin berlibur rupanya?" sahut Kiba bertanya dengan nada retorik. "Bagaimana denganmu Lee?"_

"_Aku akan pergi ke pelatihan wushu!" tegasnya mengepalkan tangan._

"_Membaca novel Banana Yoshimoto" lanjut Sai._

"_Tak perlu kukatakan pada kalian aku akan melakukan apa, karena..."_

"_Membosankan! Aku juga tak ingin tahu kau mau apa Shino!" sergah Kiba sengit. "Kalau aku akan pergi ke klub lalu mengencani beberapa wanita dan mungkin menjadikan salah satunya pacarku..." disusul tawanya._

_Tapi kemudian pandangannya berhenti pada Naruto yang tersenyum menanggapi. _

"_Oh hei hei tuan tampan, apa yang akan kau lakukan memangnya?" pertanyaan Kiba berhasil menarik atensi semua yang kini menatap Naruto._

_Naruto tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Banyak hal, tapi yang terpenting aku ingin menemani Hinata menanti kelahiran anak kedua kami dan—" _

"_Oohh itu manis sekali~" kata Kiba menampilkan wajah haru dibuat-buat. "Ya ya aku lupa kau ini seorang _'Family Man' _dan ayah yang baik. Tunggu—anak kedua?"_

_Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik, tak berniat menjawabnya. Tak lama seruan muncul dari rekan-rekannya, memunculkan komentar-komentar tentangnya. Ia tak ambil pusing menjawabnya. Perhatiannya hanya tersita pada foto yang selalu ia simpan di saku, foto Hinata dan Bolt yang sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera. _

_Naruto mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada foto bagian perut Hinata. Tersenyum kala mengingat beberapa bulan ke depan buah cintanya akan lahir dan ia berharap bisa pulang tepat waktu sebelum persalinan Hinata._

_Ya, semoga._

...

.

.

.

Hinata ingat saat itu ia berdiri dengan kamera _super_-8 yang dihadiahkan Hiashi untuknya saat umur 16 tahun. Fokusnya sedari tadi hanya pada satu orang, Naruto. Lelaki yang kini sedang mengikuti upacara kelulusan dari sekolah militernya. Berdiri penuh percaya diri dengan lengkungan senyum yang tak hilang dari tadi mula.

Seragam dan topi baret yang dikenakannya membuat Hinata yang tengah menyorotnya merona. Ia sendiri mengenakan _sundress_ putih dengan _cardigan_ senada. Cukup menyita perhatian khalayak di sana tak terkecuali Naruto yang sedari tadi curi-curi pandang padanya.

Saat tanda pangkat itu disematkan dan saling menjabat tangan, matanya teralih pada Hinata yang melambai. Membalasnya dengan gerak hormat sebalum memamerkan tanda pangkat di pundak kemeja seraya menciumnya.

Serangkaian acara itu lantas ditutup dengan sorakan girang dan lemparan topi ke udara. Tepuk tangan juga ikut serta dari para orangtua, kerabat dan para kekasih.

Kamera itu masih merekam, sedikit terguncang karena orang yang saling menghambur, Hinata memilih untuk tetap di tempat dan membiarkan Naruto yang menghampirinya. Memasang wajah tersipu kala yang ditunggu sudah berada di hadapan dirinya.

Naruto meraih kamera yang dipegang Hinata dan melemparkannya pada Kiba yang sigap menangkapnya. Siulan dan kalimat godaan hadir di sekelilingnya yang tengah memusatkan perhatiannya pada mereka.

Meraih tangan mungil itu dan mengecupnya pelan, menghadirkan sorakan lain.

"Hinata..."

Hinata tak berani mengangkat wajahnya yang sepenuhnya memekat merah, hanya menatap tangannya yang saling menggenggam. Membuat Naruto menunduk dan mengangkat wajah yang teramat manis di pandangannya.

"Cepat katakan Naruto! Kau membuatnya akan meledak..." sahut Kiba yang sedang bertugas merekam menciptakan gelak tawa termasuk Naruto.

"Baiklah Hinata, mungkin setelah ini aku akan segera bertugas lama jadi..."

Hinata masih bungkam, Naruto melanjutkannya.

"Akan senang bila saat pulang nanti kau ada di depan pintu menyambutku dan mengucapkan _'okaeri'_" dan Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya.

Sakura di seberang sana menyahuti, "Apa ini sebuah lamaran?" tanyanya.

"Ya, ini sebuah lamaran." jawabnya tanpa melepas netra sewarna langitnya dari Hinata yang tersipu.

"Hinata, maukah kau menyambutku saat pulang nanti?" katanya penuh keyakinan.

"Jadilah istriku?" ucapnya. Dan Hinata tak bisa menutupi rona bahagia lewat sebulir di sudut matanya yang lolos. Dengan diiringi senyum bahagia tak terkira ia menganngguk. Dan suara-suara bahagia di sekelilinganya bertambah ramai.

Selanjutnya ia hanya memekik kaget oleh gerak cepat Naruto yang membawa dalam dekapan hangat dan membuatnya melayang berputar sebelum Naruto berhenti akan satu hal.

"Astaga, calon menantu tak sopan!" kata Naruto menurunkan Hinata.

"Lihatlah! Calon mertuaku merengut di sana..."

"Naruto-kun"

"Tunggu di sini selagi aku menghadapnya, oke? Sakura jaga dia untukku!" titahnya sebelum berlari menuju Hiashi.

Hinata hanya tersenyum mengingat kenangan di mana akhirnya ia bisa bersama dan membangun keluarga. Menepati janjinya untuk selalu menyambut saat Naruto pulang. Hinata mengelus perutnya yang semakin berat, mencoba tegar demi warisan yang Naruto berikan padanya.

.

.

.

...

"_Oke semua siap! Kita akan segera menuju perbatasan. Aku ingin melihat latihan keras kita selama ini berguna, semua dengar?"_

"_Sir yes sir!"_

"_Kita bersiap setelah mendengar sirine dan saat itu tak ada kata mundur! Yang kita hadapi adalah kelompok militan yang berhasil menggulingkan pemimpin mereka sendiri, menawan dan melukai warga sipil. Shika?"_

"_Ya sir?"_

"_Kau memimpin Blackburn! Ikuti dan jalani instruksi yang kita bahas kemarin, dimengerti?"_

"_Dimengerti Sir!"_

"_Apa strategi kita?" _

"_Menjalankan strategi 18, Sir." jawab Shikamaru lantang._

_Sang Komandan mengangkat alisnya, "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan bila kemungkinan buruk yang kita bahas terjadi? Bila sebagian memegang teguh loyalitas mereka pada pemimpinnya?"_

"_Mempelajari keadaan lawan, kacaukan formasi musuh serta mengganggu metode operasinya, buat hal yang berlawanan dengan latihan standar mereka lalu giring mereka ke daerah pertahanan kita dan putus jalur komunikasinya. Sir!?"_

"_Jika gagal?"_

"_Menyusup dan bertukar tempat alih-alih penyerahan diri. Saat mereka lengah kita serang secara langsung." ada nada ragu meski berucap tegas._

"_Itu sangat beresiko dan aku sangat berharap itu tak terjadi! Aku ingin kalian berhasil mengantarkan X ke perbatasan negara mereka tanpa melakukan rencana tersebut."_

_Naruto berharap kemungkinan buruk itu tak terjadi dan tetap berdiri tegak meski bulir keringat mulai muncul di pelipisnya. Hal tak biasa yang dialaminya, ia tahu tugas kali ini seberat apa dan memakan waktu berbulan-bulan untuk latihan. Untuk itu..._

_Ia akan bertahan lebih dari apapun untuk segera kembali berkumpul dengan keluarganya. _

"_Sekali lagi, dimengerti semuanya?"_

"_Sir yes sir!"_

...

.

.

.

"_Kaa-chan?_"

Hinata bergeming, tak tergubris oleh tarikkan di ujung bajunya. Hingga seseorang mengambil alih Bolt yang sedari tadi memanggilnya.

"Bolt, kemari dengan _jisan_..." ucap Neji seraya menggendong Bolt yang berontak.

"Turunkan aku _Neji-jisan! Tou-chan_ bilang lelaki harus kuat! Aku kuat _jisan_, turunkan aku..." seru Bolt meronta.

Hinata mendengarnya, seruan Bolt yang meminta diturunkan, suara menggemaskan yang membawanya pada memori ketika ia melahirkan Bolt. Saat itu Naruto tak ada bersamanya karena tugas.

Ketika itu ia masih mengingat kata-kata bernada cemas yang diucapkan Naruto lewat sambungan tatap muka. Hinata sendiri ditemani oleh Sakura dan Ino yang meminjamkan lengannya untuk ia remas.

Di sana, di tempat Naruto berada, kecemasan juga tak hanya dirasakan oleh Naruto tapi juga para rekannya yang berdiri di belakang menyaksikan proses kelahiran. Naruto tak henti-hentinya menyebut nama Tuhan setiap kali Hinata mengejan.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau bisa Hinata... kau kuat." Hinata menangis, selain rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya juga karena kata-kata yang Naruto sampaikan padanya. Ia senang dan sedih secara bersamaan mengingat Naruto tak ada di sampingnya setelah persalinan ini.

Dan ketika tangis yang di nantikan itu terdengar, tak ada yang bersuara kecuali tarikan napas Hinata yang terengah. Semua terpaku pada makhluk mungil dalam gendongan perawat. Hinata kembali menumpahkan rasa bahagianya hingga bantal yang digunakannya menjadi wadah bulir air yang terus mengalir lewat sudut matanya. Sama halnya dengan Hinata, Naruto menangis dalam diam di depan layar sebelum mengangkat tangan, menempelkan telapak tangannya pada layar. Meraba gambar yang memperlihatkan wajah mungil yang terus menjeritkan tangisnya kencang.

"Selamat datang, nak."

Setelah berkata itu suasana di belakangnya berubah riuh bertepuk tangan ataupun bersorak gembira. Tepukan pada bahunya berulang kali diterima Naruto. Hinata mengingat jelas bagaimana ekspresi bahagia yang diperlihatkan Naruto kala itu. Membuatnya menangis kembali dalam diam.

_Maaf Naruto, kau masih tidak bisa melihat dia hadir ke dunia lagi. _

Kemudian kembali mengusap perutnya.

.

.

.

...

_Mereka berdiri mengantri untuk telepon wireless yang digunakan menghubungi sanak saudara sebelum berangkat menuju wilayah konflik. Demikian dengan Naruto yang kini mendapatkan gilirannya. Menunggu beberapa saat sebelum tersambung._

"_Halo Hinata? Aku—"_

"_Hai, ini Hinata Namikaze jika kau mendengar pesan ini artinya aku sedang tak ada di rumah. Tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi 'beep' setelah ini, aku akan membalasnya."_

_**Beep! **__—Pelayanan kotak suara._

_Napasnya terhela, kecewa. Ia ingin mendengar suara Hinata sekali lagi sebelum berangkat bertugas. Tapi... ah, sudahlah._

"_Hinata ... sayang, sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat jadi mungkin tak bisa menghubungimu setelah ini. Apa kabar jagoan kecil kita? Apa Bolt berulah lagi? Dan ... bagaimana kau dan si kecil, hm? Aku..."_

_Di waktu itu Hinata baru kembali dari mengantar Bolt ke playground dan berbelanja keperluan saat ia mendengar pesan suara Naruto. Segera ia letakkan belanjaannya asal menuju ruang tengah._

"_Aku harap bisa bertemu dengannya saat ia lahir nanti. Dan ... aku mencintaimu." lalu sambungan terputus sesaat Hinata meraih telepon._

"_Halo Naruto-kun?" mengencangkan pegangan pada gagang telepon. "Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun?" panggilnya lagi, menyesal tak bergerak lebih cepat mencapai telepon hingga kehilangan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Naruto._

_Dan Naruto sudah kembali bersiap dengan masih menatap potret Hinata dan Bolt yang sedang tersenyum. Ia kembali termenung memikirkan mereka, benar-benar berharap bisa melihat ia—yang belum lahir—hadir ke dunia dengan ia di sisi Hinata. _

_Lamunannya terhenti ketika sirine berbunyi. Mengembalikannya pada realita yang akan di hadapinya. Bertahan atau gugur._

...

.

.

.

Upacara itu masih berlangsung, kini sedang mendengar kesan para rekan Naruto selama masih hidup dan bertugas. Hinata tak mengacuhkannya dan memilih diam tak mendengar sedikitpun yang mereka ucapkan. Hanya Bolt yang sudah lebih tenang di gendongan Neji yang sesekali bereaksi saat nama ayahnya disebutkan.

Ia akan bertanya mengapa dan mengapa, begitu seterusnya yang terpikir oleh bocah seusianya. Bertanya mengapa harus berada di tempat di mana semua orang tampak murung? Mengapa foto ayahnya di pajang di depan tumpukkan bunga-bunga pemberian orang yang hadir? Mengapa teman-teman ayahnya berkumpul dan membicarakan ayahnya? Mengapa paman-paman berseragam itu terus menembakkan senjata ke udara? Mengapa ibunya terus diam dan tak menanggapinya? Dan mengapa hanya ayahnya yang tak hadir?

Namun Neji masih bisa menjawabnya dengan bahasa yang bisa dipahami anak seusianya. Dalam benak Bolt yang terlukis lewat pertanyaan adalah kapan ayahnya kembali? Bagaimana ayahnya bernapas dalam peti mati? Dan apa yang ayahnya makan di dalam sana? Karena pada dasarnya anak seusia Bolt memiliki cara berpikir yang masih sangat konkrit sehingga Neji menjelaskan bahwa ayahnya tidak bisa bersamanya lagi karena apa itu yang disebut kematian.

Dan saat Bolt kembali bertanya definisi kematian, Neji menjelaskan bahwa ada bagian dari tubuh ayahnya yang sangat vital seperti jantung yang tidak dapat berfungsi lagi. Saat Bolt bertanya mengapa? Ia berkata bahwa saat itu ayahnya sedang menolong orang. Sebisa mungkin menghindari penggunaan kata-kata yang menggantikan kata kematian seperti pergi jauh, atau tidur. Neji tak ingin Bolt memiliki pemahaman yang salah mengenai mengapa Naruto tidak ada lagi bersama dengan mereka.

Maka, dengan sabar Neji akan menjelaskan semuanya. Menggantikan peran Naruto untuk Bolt.

.

.

.

...

_Bunyi sirine yang mendengung mengingatkan mereka semua untuk siap sesuai instruksi. Tak ada kata mundur seperti yang komandan mereka bilang. _

"_Ayo! Lekas—lekas!"_

"_Cepat—cepat! Menuju pos masing-masing!"_

_Seruan yang hadir bersamaan dengan mereka yang berhamburan menuju heli dan mengisinya penuh dengan mereka. Tergambar macam-macam ekspresi wajah masing-masing dari mereka. Tak ada yang bersuara hanya mata yang saling menatap sebelum komandan menghampiri mereka._

"_Rileks anak-anak, kami ada di belakang kalian!"_

_Tak ada jawaban dan tak perlu jawaban. Mereka semua mengerti._

"_Laksanakan dengan baik segera setelah mendarat!" katanya lantas berlalu._

...

_Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh pada kumpulan rekan di belakangnya yang masih siaga dengan rifle di tangan mereka._

"_Ada apa Shikamaru?" Kiba membuka suara._

_Shikamaru mengisyaratkan agar semua mendekat sebelum menyampaikan maksud, "Aku belum mendapat perintah lagi dari pusat dan..." kini arah tatapannya pada beberapa warga sipil yang mereka bawa._

_Menghela napas, "Ini tidak sesuai dengan rencana awal."_

"_Ya, ini hanya permintaan X untuk membawa serta mereka tapi kita bisa menolaknya." timpal Kiba menyetujui._

"_Dan membiarkan mereka terbunuh para militan itu? Tidak Shika! Tidakkah kalian punya—" Naruto yang sedari tadi mendengar, geram sendiri. Menurutnya jika telah memutuskan untuk menolong maka harus diselesaikan. Ini berlawanan dengan fitrah yang dimilikinya. Tidakkah yang lain memilikinnya juga? Naruto membatin._

"_Kiba benar, Naruto. Kita hanya ditugaskan membebaskan X dari tawanan setelah berhasil melumpuhkan pemimpin mereka dan mengantarkannya ke perbatasan negara. Jika kita melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya maka akan membuang-buang waktu dan beresiko berhadapan dengan sisa-sisa pasukan yang masih melanjutkan perlawanan pemimpinnya."_

"_Tapi kita sudah sejauh ini dan ... keh, X adalah putera presiden yang hanya ingin melindungi warganya dan ini sudah tugas kita untuk—" ucap Naruto dengan nada sinis._

"_Tugas kita ... hanya mengantarkan X saja!" bantah Shikamaru lamat-lamat._

_Naruto menggeleng, menatap kecewa pada rekan-rekannya yang lain. Baru saja ia ingin mengutarakan pendapatnya terdengar panggilan dari peralatan komunikasi radio portable._

_Shika menjauh sebelum menjawab panggilan untuk perintah selanjutnya. Naruto bisa melihat beberapa kali Shikamaru mengangguk pelan dan sesekali menoleh padanya._

_Shikamaru memejamkan matanya beberapa detik dan mulai menyampaikan perintah selanjutnya, "Tinggalkan mereka, segera menuju ke utara memotong jalan!"_

_Naruto sudah tak bisa lagi menahan tinjuan yang mendarat sempurna di rahang kiri Shikamaru yang sekarang terjatuh. Suara pekikan dan teriakkan terdengar di belakang mereka bahkan beberapa anak kecil menangis. Sementara Kiba dan yang lain tak ada berusaha menghentikan tindakkan Naruto._

_Naruto meraih kerah baju Shikamaru, "Tidakkah kau punya hati nurani, Kapten?" menekankan panggilan itu._

"_Aku tahu para militan itu sedang menuju kemari dan kau bilang 'tinggalkan mereka?'" Naruto mendesis sebelum melepas kasar cengkeramannya. "Mereka akan terbunuh! Dan jika itu karena perintah ... pergilah! Aku yang akan mengantarkan mereka untuk mendapatkan suaka di sana kalau itu beban bagi kalian." kata Naruto seraya bangkit dan mulai berbalik._

"_Aku akan sangat malu pada Bolt jika pulang cepat karena menelantarkan orang yang bisa kutolong! Aku akan menjadi pahlawan seperti yang diinginkannya."_

_Naruto mulai memunguti senapan yang hanya tersisa beberapa selongsong peluru dan mulai meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih mematung. _

"_Aku kaptennya, Naruto! Kau akan terkena sanksi karena melalaikan tugas." Shikamaru memperingatkan._

_Naruto tertawa kecil tanpa berniat membalikkan badannya sembari berucap, "Melalaikan tugas? Tidak masalah, lebih baik begitu daripada melalaikan perintah hati untuk melakukan apa yang dianggap benar." _

_Naruto melirik lewat bahu dan melanjutkan, "Aku tidak butuh tembakkan penghormatan di acara pemakamanku."_

_Hening melanda. Merenggut semua fokus pria-pria berseragam di sana. Terkadang tugas mengharuskan mereka untuk berlaku yang berlawanan dari kebenaran dan keadilan yang ada. Menimbulkan rasa sakit karena tak dapat menentangnya namun telah bersumpah untuk patuh pada setiap perintah. Mengetuk kesadaran masing-masing hati yang tak rela mengorbankan sesuatu yang tak pantas dikorbankan._

"_Naruto benar. Kita sudah sejauh ini lagipula aku bersumpah untuk membela yang lemah bukan untuk perintah." Shino mengawali keterdiaman._

"_Ya, itu benar! Aku tak ingin kecewa pada diriku sendiri." lanjut Lee._

"_Aku ikut Naruto." ucap Sai mulai melangkah menuju Naruto yang kini berbalik._

_Kiba berdecak sebelum berucap, "Oke oke... aku tahu aku pecundang. Shikamaru?" mengulurkan tangan pada Shikamaru._

"_Maaf..." ucapnya sembari meraih tangan Kiba. _

_Naruto tersenyum dan mereka kembali berkumpul. Menyusun ulang strategi, mengikuti kata hati yang mengetuk kesadaran mereka untuk hal yang mereka anggap benar. Malu mati karena melalaikan kodrat yang mereka miliki sebagai manusia._

_.._

_Hamparan yang terbentang luas, menjadi satu-satunya pemandangan yang bisa ia temui. Dahaga yang mendera kerongkongan hanya terbasuh oleh tetesan air yang saling mereka bagi. Tapi cukup bahagia karena bisa saling merasakan kelegaan meski tak seberapa. _

_Ia termenung, terpaku oleh biasan gradasi oranye di cakrawala yang membentang. Mengingatkannya pada masa ketika ia pulang sekolah di sore waktu itu. Bedanya adalah ketiadaan jejaruman liquid bening dari atas langit seperti saat itu—saat mereka saling mendekat dan mengecap rasa dari masing-masing di bawah halte. Membuatnya tersenyum kala memori beberapa tahun silam itu menyeruak dalam pikirannya._

_Naruto ingat seberapa kencangnya degupan jantung Hinata yang terlukis oleh getaran di tangan mungilnya. Membuatnya menarik gadis itu dalam dekapan, bukan karena angin yang dibawa oleh hujan yang mendera tapi karena efek sentuhan mereka sebelumnya. Sangat menggemaskan pikirnya._

_Di detik selanjutnya fokusnya teralih pada bocah kecil yang sedang menggerakkan telunjuknya untuk menggambar sesuatu yang membuat Naruto mendekat melihatnya. Di sana ia melihat anak kecil itu menggambarkan bunga dengan lingkaran besar di tengahnya._

_Seorang pria dewasa lainnya ikut bergabung, menjelaskan bahwa itu sebuah bunga matahari. Bunga yang tak tumbuh di gurun gersang seperti di sini. Anak kecil itu memberitahu keinginannya agar suatu hari dapat menjumpai bunga yang bagi Naruto sendiri awam. Namun di jeda waktu berikutnya ia mendapatkan sebuah pencerahan. Dan segera tergesa merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku bajunya. _

"_Naruto..." suara Sai membuatnya menoleh._

"_Kita lanjut lagi!"_

_..._

_Di sepertiga perjalanan mereka tiba-tiba Shikamaru dan Naruto yang berjalan di depan berhenti. Menyadari sesuatu yang mengusik pendengaran mereka._

"_Kau dengar itu?" tanya Naruto yang di balas anggukkan oleh Shikamaru._

_Suara deruan dari titik di kejauhan menjawab pertanyaan mereka._

"_Ada apa?" Kiba merangsek maju, "Sialan! Mereka..." umpatan Kiba menyadarkan beberapa orang lainnya akan pertempuran yang akan mereka hadapi. Sisa pasukan yang tengah menuju ke arah mereka._

"_Segera ke reruntuhan bangunan itu cepat... cepat..." titah Shikamaru._

_Naruto menyiapkan rifle-nya, "Berapa yang tersisa?"_

"_Cukup untuk menjatuhkan empat—lima orang, kau?" jawab Shika._

"_Sudah kuhabiskan setengah saat pertempuran di awal tadi."_

"_Ambilah punyaku! Segera ke sisi kanan, Naruto!"_

_Dan pertempuran tak terelakkan terjadi._

_..._

.

.

.

Hinata masih sama di tempat. Segala memori kebersamaannya dengan Naruto silih berganti merangsek masuk memenuhi otaknya. Kini ia kembali teringat pada hari keberangkatan Naruto.

Dengan masih menggendong Bolt, Naruto terus menjawab segala keingintahuan puteranya pada dunia militer. Mengenakan topi yang kebesaran di kepala kecilnya Bolt berceloteh tentang ini dan itu. Membawa senyum pada Hinata yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ya, sepertinya sudah waktunya _tou-chan _ berangkat. Nah, jagoan—"

"Aaa, jangan pergi—jangan pergi!" memeluk leher semakin erat.

"Hinata..." melirik Hinata mencari bantuan. Dan setelah bernegosiasi yang diselingi rayuan akhirnya Bolt mau melepaskan Naruto. Beralih pada Hinata yang mengambil alih Bolt.

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja tanpa aku."

Pelukan dan kecupan Hinata terima. Melepas Naruto yang kini sudah berjalan meninggalkan mereka menuju mobil yang tersedia. Dan saat itu Hinata teringat sesuatu.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto menoleh pada teriakan Hinata di kejauhan.

"Aku lupa sesuatu..."

"Apa itu?" menjawab sama teriaknya.

"Dia mengatakan 'selamat jalan, _tou-chan_'" jawab Hinata mengelus perutnya.

"Hah? Dia? Siapa? Dia sia—?" Naruto tak melanjutkan, ia hanya menutup mulutnya.

Hinata yang melihat tertawa dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya? Hah, usia berapa?"

"Dua belas minggu." Jawab Hinata. Dan Naruto kembali mengumpat.

"_Geez_, Hinata ... maafkan aku kemarin karena –_ah,_ sudahlah! Tunggu aku pulang!"

Dan itu pertemuan terakhir Hinata dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

...

_Rentetan suara peluru itu masih berlangsung. Cukup kewalahan memang menghadapi sisa pasukan yang jumlahnya tiga kali lipat lebih banyak dari jumlah mereka yang hanya tersisa enam orang saja. _

_Mereka masih di balik tembok reruntuhan yang menjadi satu-satunya tameng mereka. Cukup beruntung bisa melindungi tubuh mereka dari berondongan tembakkan yang terus lawan lesatkan. Demikian dengan Naruto yang sesekali melempar granat miliknya yang tersisa, masih bertahan di tempat._

_Namun di tengah bombardir serangan yang terjadi fokusnya teralih pada suara tangis anak kecil yang memanggil nama ayahnya yang tergeletak di sampingnya._

"_Sial!" tanpa aba-aba ia segera menghampiri mereka. Meraba area leher pria itu, "Shika, ada yang tertembak!" katanya lewat sambungan komunikasi._

_Terus meraba mencari denyut kehidupan yang kini beralih ke pergelangan tangan. Naruto terduduk lemas ketika yang dicari tak ia temukan. Mengusap wajahnya yang penuh debu, sekali lagi ia mengumpat. Bagaimana ia selalai ini? tanyanya dalam hati._

_Naruto kembali pada kesadarannya, mendengar tangis yang semakin kencang. Ia tatap anak kecil itu dengan raut bersalah dan meraihnya dalam pelukan. Mengiruh rambut hitam milik anak itu dan memberikannya pada warga lain di sisi bangunan yang lebih aman._

_Tapi ... ia lengah. Baru menyadari sakit di siku lengan kanannya saat sebuah peluru melesat ke arahnya. Membuatnya mati rasa dan mengganggu gerak jari jemarinya yang masih menggenggam rifle. Baru saja berniat mengganti arah pegangannya, peluru lain melesat. Bersarang tepat di ulu hatinya. Membuatnya tubuhnya roboh jatuh ke belakang._

"_NARUTOO!" semua serentak._

"_Argh! Bajingan..." dan tembakkan terakhir Kiba berhasil menjatuhnya satu-satunya lawan yang tersisa._

"_Naruto? Bertahanlah..." Shikamaru mengangkat tubuh bagian atas Naruto untuk bersandar padanya._

_Naruto merasa kelopak matanya memberat, susah payah memperlihatkan iris birunya menatap rekan seperjuangannya. _

"_Naruto..."_

"_Tetap bersama kami!"_

_Lengkungan itu tercipta, merogoh sesuatu di sakunya. "Shika..."_

"_Ya?" ada yang mengalir dari sudut matanya._

"_Bisa kau sampaikan pada Hinata aku—"_

"_TIDAK! Ayolah, kau bisa mengatakannya sendiri." _

_Perlahan Shika menunduk, mendekatkan telinganya di bibir Naruto. Mendengar setiap kata yang Naruto sampaikan sembari meremas selembar foto milik Naruto yang sudah beralih di genggamannya._

_Suara gemerisik panggilan dari sakunya tak ia hiraukan. Tak ada kata lagi yang terucap dari tiap orang yang berada di sana. Hanya suara perintah dari seberang sana yang mengatakan bala bantuan yang akan tiba._

_Mungkin, semuanya sudah selesai._

...

.

.

.

Di sana hanya tinggal Hinata saja yang enggan beranjak. Kakinya seperti akar yang tertancap di tanah yang ia pijak. Ia masih bisu, terdiam bagai patung. Tak mengabaikan seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hinata..." dan ia menghela napas saat tak mendapat respon.

"Seseorang memberiku ini untuk aku sampaikan, dia ... tidak bisa menyampaikan padamu secara langsung dan—" ucapan Shikamaru terhenti ketika Hinata membalikkan badan menghadapnya.

Wajah teduh penuh kerinduan yang terlukis di wajah Hinata membuat Shikamaru segan untuk melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya. Hanya tangan yang memegang potret yang tersulur pada Hinata. Dan bulir itu mulai menganak sungai lewat sudut matanya yang sembap, meraih foto diriny dan Bolt yang sudah usang dan lecak.

"Hinata, maafkan aku karena harus mengingkari janji lagi untuk bisa bersamamu, menemanimu dan melihat 'dia' lahir ke dunia. Aku memang payah karena tak bisa memegang janji yang telah kuucapkan. Sampaikan maafku pada Bolt, aku mencintaimu."

Hinata tak bisa menahan deraian yang semakin banyak begitu kalimat yang Shikamaru katakan selesai disampaikan. Meremas foto yang semakin kusut, ia balikan dan menemukan kata-kata yang ditulis tangan oleh Naruto.

_Hinata, aku memikirkan sebuah nama yang indah._

_Himawari_

_Bagaimana menurutmu?_

.

.

.

_**Selesai...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you so much to Masashi Kishimoto for creating such an epic series and making my childhood so incredible.<strong>_

_**Terima kasih sudah membaca.**_

.

.

.

_**If you do not mind,**_

_**Leave a comment?**_


End file.
